Imasra
Imasra Imasra, son of Ilora, was the keeper of the House of Imasra, a safehouse for travelers in the Yarislor Forest. He lived from FA 2253 to FA 2428, at almost 200 years old. Biography In the year 2253 of the Fourth Age, Imasra was born to the halflings Ilora and Imsray. They lived for years in Elson, in the kingdom of Drolsamor. When Imasra was 18 years old, a dwarf named Dredor passed through the town. Imasra met him and they became friends for the short time he was in Elson. Dredor told Imasra of the lands to the East, in Central Sanadr'ûray. It was then that Imasra decided he wanted to see the world. ' When Imasra came of age when he was 22, he said goodbye to his parents and sailed to Elûndil, the land of the dwarves, which was just over the Urlonil Sea. Imasra spent 4 years exploring the dwarvish lands, but when he was 27, he sailed back to Elson where he lived until he was 35. ' '''On Imasra's 35th birthday, his parents were murdered by a mysterious stranger apparently named Feranov. Royal guards in Elson caught and executed Feranov, but Imasra was broken. All of his other family had died when he was young, so he had no family left. ' '''In his grief, Imasra remembered Dredor, who had gone east to Central Sanadrûray. So, Imasra decided to get on a ship and sail to Sanadrûray, starting a new life in the land of men. On May 29, 2288, Imasra left Drolsamor on a ship called the Batavia, ''which meant "Life" in dwarvish. ' 'The ''Batavia ''landed in the city Droslo on August 2. Imasra stayed in Droslo for a few days, decided he didn't like the city, and began to travel north. Before he left, however, he realized he might have enough money to buy a horse. After arguing with a blacksmith over the worth of Drolsamor coins, he found he had enough money to buy a pony. ' '''So, he left Droslo on a pony, heading north to the town Hilirö. When Imasra arrived in that town, he decided he didn't like it, so he moved to Hrendr. There, again didn't like it. So, he set out to the small town of Hiikar, nestled on the Yaris River in the south. ''' '''After nearly two months of traveling, Imasra arrived in Hiikar. He decided he liked the town, and so stayed there for 10 years. '''Eventually, however, he realized he didn't really like the towns of men too much. He talked to a few people in Hiikar and learned of a hill deep in the Yarislor Forest that would be a good spot to build a house. So, on April 23, 2299, Imasra rode out to the hill with about 200 men to build a house. They arrived and began to work on a great hall that would be a safe haven to all weary travelers. The house was completed on June 3, and so the 200 men left, and Imasra lived there alone. Word spread quickly throughout all of Central Sanadrûray that Imasra was living in the Yarislor Forest. Also, around this time, goblins began to appear in the southern M'ï'rlor Mountians. Imasra helped many travelers over his years in the house, most notably Migras and his company in early spring in 2341. ' '''Imasra lived in the Yarislor Forest until he died in 2428, with seemingly no heir. However, a man from Hiikar named Farlen had gone to see Imasra a few years before his death. Imasra had told Farlen that when he died, he should become the new owner of the house. So, when Farlen heard of Imasra's death, he solemnly left Hikkar to Imasra's house. Imasra had been buried on the hill when three travelers passing through the forest had found him. So, Farlen had control over the house. Farlen had an heir, so when Farlen died, his son, Arlon, took ownership of the house. '